


My Best Friend/Teen Hiddlesworth One Shot

by MischievousMonster



Category: Chris x Tom - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom x Chris - Fandom, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, Chris x Tom - Freeform, Hiddlesworth, M/M, Tom x Chris - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMonster/pseuds/MischievousMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Tom confesses he caught Chris's girlfriend cheating? Something like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend/Teen Hiddlesworth One Shot

My Best Friend

A Teen Hiddlesworth One Shot

Tom continued to sit on the edge of the bathtub, tears continuing to stream down his face because of the most recent fight he had with his best friend. He wasn't sure how it all happened or where it got out of hand, but he did know that it ended with both of them stomping away from each other. And Tom knew Chris was still sitting on the couch in an angry mood with his arms crossed across his chest and a sour expression written on his face. Tom had seen him angry a few times but nothing compared to the to the anger he saw when Chris turned away from him. It was an expression of pure hate directed at him. Maybe Tom shouldn't of said anything. He was just trying to tell Chris about what he saw. He was just trying to protect him. Tom couldn't stand the thought of Chris dating someone who cheated on him, and he had witnessed her with another. However when he confronted Chris about it an argument started up. Tom didn't realize he'd take the side of his girlfriend though he knew Chris was the type to stand by a loved one, he just never expected him to take someone else's word over his. They had been best friends since they met and Tom had always been nothing but honest to him. So why would he pick someone else over him?

Tom slowly straightened up and wiped his eyes though more tears just fell. He gave a small hiccup and slowly got up, his legs feeling shakey as he leaned over the sink. He watched a few tears land in the sink and slowly go down the drain before he raised his head back up. His reflection in the mirror was unknown to him. His curly hair was in a mess from gripping and tugging at it and his eyes were red and puffy. His cheeks were stained wet with more tears coming down and his nose was dripping. He fisted one hand in his hair and gently tugged it as he gasped for breath. Would Chris ever forgive him? Would he even speak to him? The thoughts going through Tom's head caused him to let out a small whine before he shut his eyes tightly tears now coming down harshly. 'I'm such an idiot!' Tom screamed inside his head as he now fisted both his hands into his hair and tugged hard, feeling the slight pain go through his head _'If I never told him in the first place this never would have happened, why did I even tell him in the first place! Why?!’_ Tom started biting his bottom lip, searching all he knew for an answer when he heard a small voice say _'Because you love him'_ He shot his head up, frozen for a moment. D-Did he think that? He sniffled as slowly raised himself up _'Do I love Chris?'_ Tom shook his head, well of course he loved Chris but he was his best friend! He didn't love him in that way...Did he? He paused in thought as a few loose tears grazed down his cheeks.

Well he wouldn't deny that he did find Chris attractive but that didn't mean he loved him did it? He glanced to the side. Well come to think of it...He did find himself often staring at Chris, always thinking that he was so beautiful. Was that normal to think of your best friend in that way? Tom tried to deny it but he knew he'd just been lying to himself if he said yes. He had always had a dream to marry his best friend but...He wasn't one to define people by gender and didn't have any bad thoughts about gay couples...But was Chris that best friend? He quickly thought about how many women he had befriended, all of them seemed rather friendly and always asked him for advice for what clothing they should wear and how they looked. Was that a clue that maybe they thought he was....Tom snapped out of his thoughts as he heard someone knock on the door "Tom?" He heard a voice question as he held his breath. It was Chris! He quickly became nervous as a chill ran down his spine. What was he supposed to tell him? He heard another knock "Tom can you please come out? I'm sorry" Tom sniffled as he glanced at the door for a moment, Chris was sorry? For what? Tom was the one who caused the fight...He took a deep breath and slowly walked over to the door.

Fighting with himself for a few more minutes debating whether or not he should answer the door before he heard another knock "Tom please come out already" He shivered once more noticing the impatient tone in Chris's voice before he slowly unlocked the door, hearing it click as he wrapped his slender fingers around the doorknob and turned it. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he opened the door and raised his gaze to see Chris standing there with his head down. He let his jaw drop as he wondering if Chris was okay before he was knocked back slightly. He felt Chris's strong arms wrap around him, burying his head in the crook of Tom's neck in the process. He stood there wide eyed for a moment before he wrapped his arms tightly around Chris "A-Are you okay?" He nuzzled his nose into Chris's hair worried about the state of his well-being before he heard him sigh "I'm sorry Tom" He slightly jumped, why was Chris apologizing again? Tom was the one who upset him after all. He kept his arms wrapped around Chris as he gently rubbed his back "W-Why are you sorry you didn't do anything wrong, I was the one tha-" He felt Chris slightly push him as he unwrapped his arms from him "No" He shivered at the sound of Chris's harsh voice before he felt his fingers wrap around his shoulders "I called her and...She told me everything" He saw Chris look down with an expression of pure sadness written on his face making Tom frown upon seeing his friend in so much pain.

He shifted his eyes back and forth before he glanced back at Chris "I-I'm still sorry I shouldn't o-" "Told me?" Tom jumped as Chris interrupted him and watched as he raised his head back up to look in the eye. Something that send a new wave of shivers through Tom's body before he looked down to avoid his gaze "I just...I didn't want to see you hurt, you're my best friend and..." He took a breath as he looked back up at Chris "I love you" He saw Chris's expression change as he felt his hands drop from his shoulders "Y-You love me?" Chris questioned as he looked Tom over who just shyly glanced to the side "W-Well yes of course I-" Tom felt Chris's grip under his chin and felt his head being gently turned back to stare Chris in the eye "For how long?" He struggled against Chris's grip but let out a sigh "For a long time now, we've been friends for years" He saw Chris glance down as if he were thinking before Tom spoke again "You didn't know that?" He felt Chris's hand drop from his jaw and slowly down to rest on his shoulder before he rose his head back up "Is that why you told me?" Tom frowned "N-No!" He tried to step back but Chris firmly gripped his arms, keeping him in place "I told you because...I didn't want you to see you get hurt and I...I honestly saw her with another and I couldn't stand the thought of" Tom was silenced as he felt warm lips against his and widened his eyes.

Chris was kissing him? His best friend was kissing him! He slowly wrapped his wraps around Chris's neck and gently deepened the kiss shutting his eyes. He could feel butterflies flying around his stomach like crazy and a tingle go through his body before Chris ran his fingers through his curls. Tom couldn't help but let out a little whimper as they separated and panted for air "C-Chris?" Tom questioned between pants as he saw him smile "I love you too" Tom smiled back and slowly wrapped his arms around Chris before he leaned his forehead against his "You're my best friend" Tom whispered allowing his hands to playfully run through Chris's hair before he heard him speak "And you're my baby" With that he felt Chris's hand on the back of his neck and slowly kiss him again.


End file.
